User talk:Loving77
Hi everyone! If you have a question to ask about me, ask here! RE: hi sis! hi! I'm glad you got the hang of this. Good luck, Flower1470 22:44, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Your user page OK, listen sis. I'll tell you what needs to be done on your user page for it to be correct. Most of it is spelling. Yours: About me I am a cute, yellow, duck named Penny. My favorite place in Toontown is Donald's Docks. The thing I hate about toontown is that you have to be a member to do a lot of stuff. But, my favorite part is all the cool glitches! my pet does not look anything like me but a pet is a pet! and pets dont usually look like you! my sis is flower1470 a fun to play whith sis but she can be mean some times. Loving77 my favorite places in toon town. *donald's docks *chip n dales *daisy gardens my favorite places go *donald's docks *brrrgh *sell bot hq mine: About me I am a cute, yellow, duck named Penny. My favorite place in Toontown is Donald's Docks. The thing I hate about Toontown is that you have to be a member to do a lot of stuff. But my favorite part is all the cool glitches! My pet does not look anything like me, but a pet is a pet! My sister is flower1470 and is fun to play with, but she can be mean sometimes. My favorite places in toon town *Donald's docks *Chip n' Dales *Daisy's gardens My favorite places go *Donald's docks *Brrrgh *Sellbot HQ Loving77 Your slider here Note: anything with a line though it is hedding 2. I'm here for your well-being. XP Your page "The strongest gags" is a candidate for deletion. This wiki is for offical facts. Please post your opinion pages on Toontown Fanon wiki. Cake is delicious -User: FlyingSquirrel192 21:28, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Editing You need to edit your photos before you post them!! Remember? Flower1470 23:17, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Please don't name your picture files "Cece." Name them the appropriate name. If you have a picture of for example: a tissue box. Name it tissue box, not Cece. Cake is delicious -User: FlyingSquirrel192 18:50, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Well its my nick name! Ugh. Help IDK if your still on, but I'm about to start crying. see the blog post, "more questions!!!", to see who is right and why I'm upset. Flower1470 a.k.a Lily, your sister RE: Bureaucrat?? Bureaucrats are the leaders of the admins. They are the only ones with the power (except Wikia staff) to promote or demote users to rollbacks, admins, or other bureaucrats. Theevina • talk 21:12, November 1, 2011 (UTC) :Though, in my opinion, there just basically users with "extended rights" and should always treat their rights with respect and not abuse it for their own game. They may promote users into rollbacks, admins, and bureaucrats; however, they cannot remove the bureaucrat status from another user. Become a rollback? Maybe. But it will take a lot of work. Right now the limits are set pretty high because we have a lot. Theevina • talk 21:59, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Stuff Hey sis! How's it going? First off, I found this on the Bloodsucker's page: "Toon News for the Amused states that they are weak to Cupcakes because some recipes have garlic." and "Strangly, there has never been a report of a Bloodsucker in a bat form. This is probably because Bloodsuckers are robots and bats are animals. Being an animal would be like being a toon, and cogs hate toons". I thought that was funny. Oh, and someone deleted the "Glitches" page, so you have to remove the link from your page. I can do it if you want. Later, "Lump off mom!" Flower1470 Read about me! Talk to me (if you want to)! 22:44, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Hi Loving77, Just stopping by to say hi! I got my first badge! Aren't you proud?Mommashark 00:11, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Images If you post an image that isn't related to the Wiki, please put "OFFTOPIC" at the beginning please. --Oshawott497 01:54, December 14, 2011 (UTC) So your the mastermind!! :O So your the one who took the picture of me in the dress! :P That was funny, I really look like a girl in boy accessories. - Sigh - Fun night, am I right?Chrisgaff 16:51, January 7, 2012 (UTC)Chrisgaff The Bow (accessory) page Note: on the Bow (accessory) page, we need more pictures of the different types of bows. I know that you have a few, so if you could upload a pic of them that would be great. You'll see which ones we need on the page. I don't know how many pictures you need, but this should get you close to your badge. Thanks, Your sister I'm not the top toon. Hey penny, litsten, i'm not the top toon, only bermuda gets to decide that. Just wanted to point that out, thanks. Chrisgaff 01:22, February 2, 2012 (UTC) The reason being is because like I said, Bermuda is the admin here on the wiki and he does the contests for the top toons. I'm not trying to be mean or anything, i'm just saying. Chrisgaff 20:14, February 2, 2012 (UTC) - Sigh - First, you didn't leave your signature. You should know better. JK, but really, you should know that. Second, maybe you act like a boy, so you should have the closet for how your acting. Third, I can't think a third thing....... Your sister WHA?!? Wait a minute! This is really awkward. We're both on the wiki! (I'm Silly Slippy Pepperhopper in case you didn't know :P) Isn't that crazy? --[[User:Dragonian King|'Dragonian King']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] Blog 22:36, February 14, 2012 (UTC) lol I didn't notice either. But after we were playing on ToonTown all the time, and I randomly went to your userpage (cuz I'm freaky like that lol) and saw that you were a duck and the exact same color and had the exact same doodle (name and appearance). Kinda weird! --[[User:Dragonian King|'Dragonian King']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] Blog 01:27, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Plz help me I got blocked plz help me!!!!! I'm cuter than a button. Loving77 15:29, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Your order is ready #The pony thing is here. I'm not sure if mom blocked it or not. #I found some photos here. For your "Toon of the Month" thing. I can give you the file name(s) if you want. Thank you for ordering! If you have any questions about your order, you can use this page to contact us. Or, you can contact us via Live Chat. Have a nice day! Flower Inc. NOTE: THIS IS NOT A REAL ORDER. I'M JUST JOKING. :P DAAAH! I knew you would do that. That's why I said you better not post it on the wiki because I wanted you to post it on the wiki :P Reverse psychology is awesome! --[[User:Dragonian King|'Dragonian King']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] Blog 02:09, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Pony Personality Test Yay, we're both Twilight Sparkles! XD --I like trains... 23:02, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Top Toon You have been unblocked You are free to return to editing on the wiki. See this post for more information. Theevina • talk 16:27, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Meeting Wanna meet me on Toontown? This is a 1-hr. meeting. I will be there soon. Hey, Penny! I just saw you on Toontown, and I wanted to add you as a friend but you keep running away from me.Smith ghast4 00:36, November 18, 2012 (UTC) User rights Hi there! You undo a lot of edits that are, in a way, "junk". Are you ready to become a rollback? I think you are! If you are interested, stop by the Forum:Request User Rights page and create a request! Basically just state why you are requesting for rights, and let the admins handle the rest! Good luck on the request! Congrats!! Congrats on becoming a Rollback, sis! Now we just gotta put those rights to work. ;) ~Lily ♥ 01:16, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Top Toon of May 2013 ~Lily ♥ 13:07, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Hi, Just wondering, Is your pink cat Tylee possibly based off of an Avatar: The Last Airbender character? Muse975 (talk) 12:01, April 24, 2013 (UTC) PEEP :O IF YOU KEEP EDITING LIKE THAT YOU MIGHT AS WELL TAKE MY ADMIN RIGHTS!!!!!!!!!!! SRSLY, BRO Me is jealous of your great edits. >:( ~Lily ♥ 23:53, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Top Toon - July 2013 ~Lily ♥ 13:38, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Funny blog post I was lurking around on the Adventure Time Wiki and I saw this. It reminded me of when we were younger, although our spelling was a little better. :P ~Lily ♥ 14:55, June 5, 2013 (UTC) hi I'm really sorry about what happened to you. Flower said she might consider resigning. I wish that was not true. I hope you won't be too hurt by the words of an immature person. And I reported them to Wikia too. I kind of get in the habit of deleting others' images too but nothing in the whole world would justify what they said. Anyway, I just wanted to let you know that I care about you and your work here. Theevina • talk 01:42, June 11, 2013 (UTC) :Adding on, you can't show them you're weak. Cyberbullying is a weak crime. Like I told Flower, you just have to show them you're stronger than they are. Those words are just words for the weak. If you let them get to you, you'll only let them win. And remember, the entire wiki community has yours and Flower's backs. If anything happens to you guys, we'll take care of things. :::Hey guys, I just saw this post, and I'm quite surprised. I know cyberbulling is wrong. I'm quite sure I've done it in chatrooms and stuff when I was younger. But, now I learned that it's just wrong. I actually was manipulated by some dude into giving him my email address, which I did. And it was dumb of me and I just thought, "Wow, I've been doing this to people? What's wrong with me?" :::And, so, I changed and here I am. Enough of me, but this problem (I don't know what happened but I can guess thanks to context clues) is a big blow to our wiki as it targets our friends that are in high positions. It's wrong to do cyberbulling and to succumb to it. Please, stay strong, Penny and try not to let this ever happen to you again, because, believe me, it's just gonna make you weaker each time it happens. You're awesome and so's your sister I hope you guys don't quit because, in behalf of the whole wiki, we love you guys. (Ohana means family. And family means no one gets left behind.) :::Stay Strong. :::Pinkie Dash! 13:21, June 11, 2013 (UTC) :::Thank you all so much. I didn't see the message because I got off early to watch a TV show. Lucky I guess. :P But this has never happened to me before. Only small stuff like when I rollback someone's edit and they say "Loving77 is dumb blah blah blah." I think it's funny, but what that guy said is just wrong. ::: Loving77 13:42, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Upload multiple photos Hey Loving! I'm not sure if you use this or not, but if your not, you can upload multiple photos at once using . This way, you don't have to keep uploading one by one. In MultipleUpload, you can upload 10 images altogether. Good luck and great work! :) Why did you remove my edit saying the CEO has 500 health? I know for a fact that he does. Louis Belasco :If you have proof, we'd love to see it. :~Lily ♥ 15:32, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Can you stop deleting my edits? They are the truth (The VP article things -_-) Because your avatar is too awesome. XD ~Lily ♥ 16:59, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Regarding my Street Page Edits Hello. Regarding your changes to my edits, the numbers DO have a need as the streets corresponding maps are numbered, so that means that if the shops are numbered, people will know which shop is which on the map. No biggie. GeekyGamerGavin (talk) 14:21, July 27, 2014 (UTC)